


Criminal Passion

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Another turn of bad luck brought Ryuuga pinned under Misora, chained to her bed.





	Criminal Passion

No one was occupying the soft, comfy bed, so Ryuuga vacated the floor to lie in it. Unused to proper mattresses after his long stint in jail, he instantly slept like the dead. When he awoke, he looked into eyes that spelled, 'You'd wish you were dead.' 

He had stumbled headfirst into a trap (again). It was too late when he realized he couldn't move his arms, for they were restrained to the headboard. By heavy metal chains, again. These restraints kept him from breaking free, along with the crazy girl sitting astride him and pinning him down with her weight. He looked past her death glare to focus on the scrunchie holding up the ponytail on top of her head, giving her the look of a pineapple. Come on, no one would be scared of a pineapple head. 

"Want to see you break free," the girl--Misora, he remembered, daughter of the hideout's owner--said. "You think you can get away from me like that." 

"That's the lousiest pick-up line I've ever heard," Ryuuga tried to intimidate her back. 

In the dim light of the hideout, Ryuuga watched her arch an eyebrow. Taunting her with her face, then with her body as she began to rock her hips back and forth. Now _that_ , was one hell of a pick-up line. 

Going along with the movements of Misora's hips, Ryuuga was about to let his thoughts go when he reminded himself: HELL. 

He was in a living HELL right now. He had been framed for murder, wrongfully imprisoned, the love of his life had died in his arms this very day and he was still on the run as a wanted criminal. His life was definitely hell and the girl grinding on top of him was another flicker in his bonfire of misfortunes. 

Far away from Touto prison walls, Ryuuga wasn't about to become anyone's bitch. He bucked up against Misora, aiming to throw her off, simultaneously struggling against the chains binding his arms. It wasn't so bad when his arms were chained to his sides, unlike now when his arms ached from having them bound above his head. There ought to be a quota for how many times a day a man had to break free from being chained up. 

It was no use. He was too physically and mentally exhausted from the challenges of his day and his life. As he groaned out loud, he caught Misora's eyes gleaming at him. That can't be good...

She clenched his thighs on both sides of his hips and sat firmly against his crotch, bringing attention to the fact that he had gotten hard. She shifted on his dick, positioning the centre of her crotch right over the curve of his rising erection. 

"It's up," she observed. 

'Help!' 'Pervert!' Ryuuga considered shouting. 

But he didn't want to be rescued (again), not by Sento and definitely not by the owner. He could manage on his own, somehow. 

Misora shifted backwards, placing her weight on Ryuuga's knees and reaching out to stroke Ryuuga through his pants. 

"What should I do with it," she mused out loud, as if Ryuuga's cock was a toy or a small animal for her to play with. 

Ryuuga refused to imagine his cock as either of those. He tried to put her off by warning her, "It's really scary. Scarier than you can image. You'll run away screaming." 

Maybe he shouldn't have added the last exaggerated bit. This time, both of her eyebrows shot up, and she unzipped him in one swift move. 

He let out a noise, and she said, "What are you whining about?"

She was right; he did sound like he just whined. 

To distract him, he supposed, Misora grabbed the top of her nightdress and pulled it up, then all the way off her. Ryuuga's jaw dropped as he saw that she wasn't wearing panties or anything else underneath. She dumped her clothes beside the bed, her lack of self-consciousness turning him on all the more. 

She hadn't known him for 24 hours! They hadn't even had a polite conversation! 

While intent on pulling Ryuuga's pants and briefs to his knees, Misora let out a snort. Ryuuga imagined her laughing at his unspoken reasons on why they shouldn't sleep with each other (and hopefully not at his dick). Well, they shouldn't! 

As she scooted back up to where his dick was, he looked at the hair between her legs. He wondered how the inside of her pussy looked like, then looked at her breasts. They were average-sized with nipples that were lighter than most, both erect. Ryuuga wanted to suck them. 

"Uh...foreplay?" Ryuuga suggested. 

"Done that," Misora replied with a smirk. She didn't need to add, 'Without you.' 

Holding the base of Ryuuga's dick to keep it straight, Misora wasted no time in getting Ryuuga inside her. Ryuuga could feel that she was already wet, probably from fingering herself or using toys or whatever before attacking Ryuuga. Maybe she did it while working on the FullBottles, maybe she even used one to...Ryuuga stopped himself right there before he got carried away. 

She paused several times to get used to his girth and make grunts of pleasure, which were nearly drowned out by his moans. Ryuuga tried to keep it down, it would be another stroke of bad luck if Sento and the owner chose to rescue him while they were doing it. He had come this far; he would not be cockblocked. 

Once she had all of Ryuuga inside, Misora fidgeted and said, "Weird. This is the first one that feels like that." 

Ryuuga sighed. Nothing he hadn't heard before. 

"Let me go," he said. "I know what to do." 

"No way." 

She silenced his protests by moving up and down, clenching her thighs with each downward stroke. Each time she tightened around him and each trace of her wetness running down his cock made him lose a little bit more of his mind; he knew he was making embarrassing sex faces at her, that she wasn't making back at him. 

"Feels weird," Misora repeated, like it was Ryuuga's fault. 

Ryuuga wasn't about to lie back and let her do as she pleased anymore. Drawing on his anger at being chained up in his sleep, he pushed past the pain in his arms and pulled them down below the chains. As he met Misora's upward thrust with his hips, he finally succeeded in loosening the chains enough to get free. He moved fast, gripping Misora's shoulders with his freed arms as the useless chains dropped onto the mattress. 

"No way!" She gasped. 

She didn't put up a fight as he flipped her over and adjusted the angle of his thrusts inside her. Ryuuga screwed her into the mattress, paying close attention to her increasingly loud moans. She certainly wasn't complaining anymore about his dick. 

Closing her eyes, Misora reached down to where their bodies joined to rub her clit. She looked so defenseless that Ryuuga couldn't help it; he thrust deep and kissed her, making her squeak against his lips. A win for Ryuuga! 

She came soon with the help of her own fingers, her body fluttering under him and around him. He could feel that he was about to come too and had the presence of mind to pull out in the nick of time. They hadn't used a condom; though she might be using some kind of birth control, Ryuuga didn't want to take the risk. 

Intense pleasure inevitably overwhelmed his frustration over abandoning the tightness inside Misora. He spilled his come on the spot between her legs, accidentally splashing some on her thigh as his thighs shook with the force of his orgasm. Panting heavily, he collapsed on top of her when there was nothing left in him. 

It was peaceful for a while. He breathed along with her and felt the rise and fall of her chest beneath him. Then she attacked him, this time with a sharp pinch on the back of his neck. 

"Those are my sheets, you jerk," she mumbled into his shoulder. 

He replied, "That's my dick, you jerk."

Hours later, when he fell face first onto the floor after she kicked him out of bed, he didn't even have the strength to be annoyed. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what's actually up with Ryuuga's dick? There'll be another fic coming soon featuring it front and center. Stay updated by following [ my new weekly email newsletter](http://tinyletter.com/guava). Click to subscribe! 
> 
> Don't be shy to say 'hi' or share your thoughts by commenting below! :)


End file.
